


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (13)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (13)

Tony醒来的时候发现床上只有他一个人.  
他坐起身来，环顾四周，时钟显示已是晚上10点，窗外早已漆黑一片，昏暗的房间只有床头一盏灯亮着，沙发上是着他脱下的衣物，而Peter不见了踪影。  
床头柜上放着一杯水，他正觉得口干舌燥，于是举起一饮而尽。  
房间里很安静，安静到让他想起了Peter第一次发情那天晚上……也是这样不告而别，留下他一个人面对空荡的房间，怅然若失。  
他扶住额头，凌乱床单上的斑斑痕迹与地上乱七八糟丢着的套子提醒着他白天的狂欢，要说那样激烈持久而疯狂的交合仅仅是为了帮助Peter渡过发情期，连他自己都不相信。  
从那个男孩分化的那一夜开始，自已便在不断地失控，理智总在面对Peter的时候分崩离析。  
也许是因为这些年来一直刻意回避Omega，Alpha的本性早就如同饥渴已久的野兽，Peter此时出现在他面前就像一只有着无辜湿漉眼神待宰的温顺羔羊，一嗅到他甜美发情的气味，就不自觉地地露出凶猛的獠牙，伺机猛扑过去将猎物拆吃入腹。  
他在想那种野蛮的欲望对于需要帮助的男孩来说是否太过残忍与不公平。  
“哗啦……”划动的水声传进耳里，他注意浴室的门缝正透着亮光，声音是从那里传出的。  
顾不得上穿衣服，Tony从床上赤条条地蹦起快步过了去将门打开，一片雾气腾腾里，Tony看到Peter正舒展着身体躺在圆形的浴缸里。  
氤氲中男孩的脸白嫩中透着晕红，到他胸口的位置的水流正循环流动按摩着水下若影若现的身体，他的手臂则浮在水面如戏水般划动着。  
看到门被推开，Peter露出无邪的微笑，“Mr. Stark？你醒了么？”  
Tony长长地吁了口气，“我以为你走了……”，他走过去蹲在浴缸旁边，一手扶着边缘，一只手向里试探水温。  
“你倒挺会享受的嘛。”  
“呵呵，这么大的浴缸不进来体验一下太可惜了。”Peter看到Tony起身也跨进了浴缸，收起了腿给他让位置，没想到他直接一屁股坐在他的旁边，自然地就把男孩揽入怀中。  
在经过一整天的花式“亲密接触”后，再去想那些羞涩啊紧张什么的未免太过矫情了，男孩扭动了下身子找到个舒服的姿势靠着Tony。  
他眯起眼睛，什么也不想思考了，只是默默躺在他的怀中。  
Tony也没有说话，两个人任时间如同浴缸里隐隐翻腾的水流默默流动，Tony的下巴轻轻磨蹭着Peter的后颈，他可以感到怀中Omega体内自己的信息素因为临时标记的作用还在，水中的手掌不自觉地一下一下抚摸着男孩光洁的身体……  
直到两个人的呼吸变得沉重起来，空气中甜美的花香再次沿着水雾弥漫开来，Peter扭过头亲了亲Tony的下巴上的胡茬，再往上一点，四片唇瓣紧紧贴在一起。  
缠绵厮磨中Tony扶着Peter的腰帮助他翻转变成面对自己的姿势，Peter跨坐在他身上，双臂抱住Tony的脖子，继续与他亲吻得难分难舍，在感觉到Tony的一根手指捅进自己的身体后，Peter俨然已是模糊的脑袋感到有什么早就脆弱不堪的禁忌被彻底打碎了。  
Tony看着Omega眼神迷离地扶着自己的肩膀，主动坐下去吞没了自己坚硬的欲望，水面扬起一波又一波律动的涟漪，空气里厚重的水汽摇晃着轻柔的呻吟……  
Peter的发情期已结束了，在非发情期作爱，两个人心知肚明这意味着什么，再也没有办法以帮助度过发情期为借口掩饰，两颗在爱情的禁区边缘徘徊许久的灵魂，忍不住跨过了道德的边界诚实地面对了彼此，在罪恶与快感中忠于各自的爱欲……  
快到最后时，Tony抱着Peter站了起来，让已经泄得一踏糊涂的Omega背对着他趴在浴缸的边缘，从后面进入一阵猛冲，最终射在了他的后背上面。  
“对不起……”Peter听到背后传来轻到几乎听不见的低沉轻语，眼泪如决堤的洪水倾泻而出……  
Tony紧紧抱住了他。“对不起，Kid。我不该这样对你，对不起……”


End file.
